The Cousin of the Bride
by Maerd7733SCAIP
Summary: Neji couldn't believe his luck. How was it that Hinata had chosen Tenten as her maid of honor? True, Tenten was beautiful, smart, talented-but couldn't she have chosen someone who didn't hate his guts? AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is what a twelve-hour road trip and listening to "Marry Me" by Train does to your brain, children. It forces you to write an AU Naruto fanfiction in which everyone is in their twenties and there is a wedding. *bangs iPod against head***

**Yes, yes, I know, a lot of my readers (if there are any) are going to kill me for putting up a new story when I haven't done anything with my other ones in ages. But I got inspired to write, and plus I'm going to be putting up the next chapters for my stories soon anyway, so why not?  
><strong>

**Hope you enjoy this! Yes, I am going to make mistakes, considering I'm still relatively new to Naruto fandom. I've started rewatching the anime and reading other fanfictions, but I'm going to be a bit shaky at first, even with my metaphorical training wheels on. So please help me out! Other than that, enjoy!**

It was a full moon. The stars were just starting to peek out from behind the cover of fog that had covered the sky during the day. The trees were mere silhouettes against the dark azure sky. Konoha's town park, although it was beautiful in the light, was simply magical during the darker hours. Pale moonlight filtered softly through the trees, and the fireflies began their dance across the rippling grass.

Of course, this was Konoha, and the peace never lasted long.

A young man, looking to be in his mid-twenties, raced down the worn dirt path. His golden eyes glinted with merriment, and his unruly brown hair cascaded over said eyes. He wore a black jacket, jeans, sneakers, and a wide grin. His cheeks were tattooed with red triangles pointing down towards his chin. He twisted his head around and laughed at the woman behind him.

Her long, blackish-blue hair flew out behind her. Her thick bangs fell over her pale lavender eyes, which, curiously, held no visible pupils. She was on a fine line between plump and heavily built. Her powder-blue sundress and white heels didn't deter her from chasing after the man, although they did slow her down tremendously.

"Kiba-kun!" she yelled, appearing to be angry, although the smile on her face said otherwise.

Kiba bit back a chuckle, knowing his date wouldn't appreciate it. He teasingly slowed down just enough to let her almost catch him.

She playfully scowled at him, reaching out with her small hands to grab his jacket. _Of course_, she just _had_ to trip over her heels and fall face-first in the dirt path.

Or, at least, she would've. But Kiba barely managed to catch her in his arms, gently cradling her against his chest.

"You okay, Hinata-chan?" he asked softly.

She lifted her eyes to meet his. Every time, _every time_ lavender met gold, a shiver went down both their spines. "Y-You," she stammered. "M-might possibly be the w-worst boyfriend e-ever."

"Oh?" Kiba's wolfish grin grew wider. Unlike her family, who seemed to think Hinata's stammering was either a speech defect or a result of her uncontrollable shyness and therefor didn't like it, he thought of it as a personality trait and thought it was cute. "And how might that be, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata's pale eyes glinted. The young woman could be rather emotional at times, especially when it came to matters of the heart. "Y-You've been cool and a-aloof this whole time." She looked down. Her stammering usually went away when she was around Kiba, but she didn't want him to think the wrong thing and get angry with her. "T-This is the f-first time tonight you've o-opened up. W-We've been dating nearly five years, K-Kiba-kun, a-and we've known each other s-since we were t-twelve. I-I just thought-"

"Hey," she was interrupted by a finger on her lips. She looked up to see Kiba looking both concerned and guilty. "I didn't realize it, Hinata-chan. I've kinda got a lot on my mind at the moment, though. I'm really sorry. I honestly didn't mean to brush you off like that."

Hinata studied his tanned face before slowly raising her lips to his for a quick peck. She offered him a smile. "I-It's alright, really," she assured him. "I was just curious,"

Kiba rested his forehead against hers. _Oh, Hinata-chan,_ he thought ruefully._ I'm really gonna miss you when we have to leave._ The boys of Konoha had decided they were going to join the Army for a few years. As Sakura Haruno, their pink-haired and green-eyed friend, had teasingly stated, "Oh, sure, explore the world, visit different countries, meet new people, and then kill them." Other than that, the three girls had taken the news surprisingly well. The fourth girl of their group, Tenten Kunai, had been forced to move out of the small town after some issues with the government. That had been six years ago. They hadn't heard a word from her since.

As if she knew what he was thinking-which she probably did; she knew him too well-Hinata gently caressed his cheek, tracing his triangle tattoo over and over again. "Let's not think about that." she begged. "We've still got a year before you leave."

Kiba looked at the woman in front of him, then broke out into a smile. "I still can't believe it," he murmured. "How lucky I am that _I_ got you, and not Uzukami."

Hinata smiled and kissed the tip of his nose. "I still can't believe you waited for me. All those years…it must've been torture."

Kiba chuckled. "Personally, I don't see how I got so lucky, but I'll take it anyway."

She gently flicked him on the forehead and tore away from him, laughing.

And they were back to playing their cat-and-mouse game. However, this time, the odds were differently stacked. Kiba, who was doing the chasing, was clearly at the advantage, given he had the longer legs and wasn't wearing heels. But Hinata was crafty, not to mention she knew her boyfriend too well for his own good. She knew he enjoyed a good chase, and she knew he wouldn't want to catch her immediately. She led him all over the park, finally allowing him to catch her by the weeping willow grove where they had first met. Of course, Kiba's definition of 'catch' was to tackle Hinata to the ground. The tanned young man was sprawled on top of the blue-haired woman. Instantly, he propped himself up on his elbows, shifting his weight to take it off his girlfriend.

"Did I hurt you? Hinata-chan!" he cried frantically. "Hinata…oh, no…Hinata, I'm so-"

His rant was suddenly cut off by a pair of arms wrapping around his neck. Hinata was laughing at him, very much unhurt. She pressed her lips against his once again, and this time, held the kiss for a long time. The only reason they broke it was the need for air. She smiled at him and ran her fingers through his wild hair.

"Relax, Kiba-kun," she purred happily. "I'm alright. You're sweet for worrying, though."

"So I'm not the 'world's worst boyfriend' anymore?" he teased, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

She shook her head. "You never were."

Kiba, stunned by the simple comment and at a loss of what to do, stood up carefully, making sure not to trample all over his girlfriend's legs. He held out a hand to pull her up. She took it and he helped her up. He immediately took off his jacket and draped it around her shoulders, having noticed that she was shivering. It was the little gestures that made their love sincere.

_This is it!_ A voice inside his head yelled at him. _Now is the moment! Come on, you idiot, just say it already!_

"Hinata-chan…" Kiba said thoughtfully, pulling her to a nearby bench. "Do you ever picture yourself with anyone else?"

Hinata stared at him. "Y-You aren't suggesting to b-b-b…"

"No, no!" he quickly assured her. "I was just wondering."

The pale-eyed woman visibly slumped down in relief. "No," she answered truthfully. "S-Sometime, I wonder what my life would be like if Naruto had realized my feelings for him and if I hadn't started dating you, but then I realize…" she fell silent, blushing.

"You realize what?" Kiba asked softly.

Hinata snuggled against him. "I realize my life wouldn't have the same meaning," she whispered.

Kiba rested his chin against the top of her head, putting his arm around the girl. "Hinata-chan…" he started. "You do know I love you, right?"

Hinata nodded.

Kiba glanced down at the slightly bulging pocket of his jacket, now draped across his girlfriend's pale shoulders. _Damn!_ He thought, angry at himself.

Hinata seemed perfectly content to rest against him for the rest of the night, if it hadn't been for something digging into her side. She fished around in Kiba's pocket and finally drew out a small black box. She studied it curiously, then turned to look at her oblivious boyfriend. "Kiba-kun…" she said, waving the box under his nose. "W-What's this?"

Kiba's face paled. "Uhm…" he started. "This is gonna be awkward…"

Surprised by his reaction, Hinata opened the box and practically fainted.

Nestled inside the box was a small silver ring, a single diamond atop with small aquamarines and amethysts on the band, which was a delicate Celtic Knot style. She lifted her head to stare at him. "Kiba-kun…"

"Alright, you caught me," Kiba laughed nervously, a blush spreading across his cheeks. "I was gonna ask you to marry me tonight, but then I gave you my jacket and I forgot the ring was in the pocket and…yeah."

Hinata was looking at the ring again. "I-Is this wh-what you m-meant by h-having a lot on your m-mind?" Great; her stammer was back and worse than before. Luckily, Kiba didn't notice it, merely nodding.

Suddenly, Hinata burst out laughing. The young man looked at her, confusion written all over his tattooed face. "Yes! Yes!" she shrieked, hugging him. Tears of joy were streaming down her face. "A million times yes!"

Kiba couldn't believe it. This woman, this beautiful young woman whom her had chased for nearly thirteen years, was accepting his proposal-and he hadn't even said it properly! He slowly put his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. A smile spread across his face, crinkling the triangles on his cheeks. Hinata could barely think with all her emotions swirling around, although she did manage one ecstatic coherent thought-sentence.

_This is the best day of my entire life!_

**A/N: WOOT I FINALLY GOT PAST 700 WORDS! This chapter is EXACTLY 1,600 words, and probably one of the best chapters I've ever written. I'm very proud of myself. Kiba is so sweet! 3 And he's pretty hot as well… ^_^ Lucky Hinata!**

**Why are all the hot guys in animes? TT_TT**

**Inspiration for this was mostly from pure boredom on a twelve-hour drive and listening to "Marry Me" by Train way too many times than is probably healthy.**

**Please excuse me for any mistakes I may make, as I'm still pretty new to Naruto fandom. Mistakes will be made often. And please no flames about the couples in this fic. These are the couples that I like, and I have my reasons for liking them. I don't need to see that I got a comment and then see it's just ridiculing me for the pairings I like and chose to write about. Please respect my opinion and I'll respect yours.**

**Please, please comment! Constructive criticism is very much welcome. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well, I guess six reviews is all I'm going to get…so here's the next chapter! :D I really like this story so far, and I hope you like it too. I'm just warning you, though, I've got a few OCs coming up in this chapter (Naruto OCs? Gasp!) and they're a bit crazy, so be warned!**

**On with the show!**

Hinata lifted her hand and studied the ring on it. A smile made her way onto her pretty face as she remembered last night. Last night, she had gotten engaged to the best man in the world.

_In your face, Father!_ She thought childishly, giggling. _**I**__ control my life, not __**you**__!_

After the 'proposal', Kiba had walked her home. No words had passed between them-not that they had needed any-until they had reached the huge Hyuuga mansion and Kiba had told her he loved her. She had immediately gone to bed afterwards.

She touched the ring to her lips, giddy with excitement. Kiba. _Kiba_. She was getting married to _Kiba_. Honestly, she couldn't imagine getting married to anyone else-not even Naruto, who had captured her heart during their childhood.

A sharp rap on her door interrupted her thought stream. "Come in!" she called.

The door slowly opened and her cousin Neji entered the room. His long black hair was loose, considering he had just gotten out of bed, and he had his usual expressionless face on. Neji was uncommonly good at keeping his emotions hidden. The pale green tattoo across his forehead was exposed, although it was usually covered with bandages. Hinata thought he looked more _human_ when he didn't have the bandages on. He strode over to her and lifted her hand by the finger that carried the ring. Neji didn't usually speak, but when he did, he didn't mince around.

"So the mutt-face finally proposed?" he asked coolly. Hinata made a face at her cousin as she pulled her hand away from him. She often thought of him as the older brother she'd never had, and he certainly filled the part.

"He's n-not a m-mutt-face," she stammered. "J-Just because he raises d-dogs doesn't give you the right to d-discriminate against him."

"Hn," Neji muttered.

Hinata's face softened and she sat up in bed. "It won't be like with N-Naruto, Neji. K-Kiba-kun really c-cares about me. You kn-know he wouldn't d-do anything to h-hurt me."

"Hn,"

"Y-You could at least be a good cousin and a-_act_ like you're happy for me!" Hinata teased, throwing a pillow at him. Although Neji had quick reflexes, he must've still been half-asleep, because the pillow smacked him in the face. He threw it back at his cousin, an easy grin spreading across his face. Even Neji couldn't always be stoic and emotionless.

Hinata made a face at him and grabbed her cell phone off her dresser. She started flipping through the contacts.

"Who are you calling?" Neji asked, treating himself to one of his cousin's hairties and pulling his hair back in a lose ponytail.

"Tenten," Hinata said. "I-I hope she hasn't changed her cell phone n-number…"

Neji fell silent. Tenten was a sore subject for him-he had been close friends with the girl for nearly ten years. But they had gotten into a huge argument over something-only they knew exactly what-and shortly after, she had moved. Only Hinata knew that Neji had actually harbored a well-hidden crush for the girl.

Hinata looked up at him. "Sh-She was my best friend, Neji! You can't expect me to get e-engaged and not t-tell her!" she finally found Tenten's number and pressed _**Talk**_. She made a shooing motion at Neji with her hand as she waited for the girl-woman, by now-to pick up.

Neji turned and left, closing his cousin's door behind him with a sharp _snap_.

Finally, finally, there was a click. _"Hello?"_ an unfamiliar female voice said.

"Uhm, h-hello," Hinata stammered. "M-May I speak to Tenten Kunai, p-please?"

"_Tala Inkuyuza!"_ was heard in the background. _"Give me that!"_

_Inkuyuza?_ Hinata wondered. _That's Kiba's last name!_

"_Hello?"_ the new female voice said breathlessly._ "Sorry about that. This is Tenten Kunai speaking."_ Just hearing her voice made an image burst into Hinata's mind-a young girl with cinnamon-colored hair swirled up into two neat buns at the top of her head, with dark brown eyes that had streaks of black and gray, laughing and teasing, with a smiling Neji sitting beside her.

"Uhm…h-hello, T-Tenten," Hinata said awkwardly, wondering if Tenten would recognize her voice.

There was a slight pause, before the woman on the other end burst out laughing. _"And here I was hoping for a blast from the past! Hi Hinata!"_

Hinata sighed in relief. "I-I thought you wouldn't recognize me," she confessed, giggling a bit.

"_You're my best friend! Of course I recognize you!"_ Tenten laughed. _"Oh, man, I missed you guys! How's everything back in Konoha?"_

"Good," Hinata said, twisting her ring. "Sasuke came back,"

"_Bastard shouldn't even come __**near**__ Konoha…"_

"_Oi! That's my brother you're talking about!"_

"_Well, it's true!"_

Hinata laughed. Clearly Tenten had some guests over who could hear their conversation. "I never knew Sasuke had a sister." She commented.

"_Hello!"_ the feminine voice said._ "My name's Reika Uchiha, and yes, Sasuke is my little brother."_

"_Screw off, Reika! This is my conversation!"_

"_Hey, person-on-the-other-end, how's my idiot of a half-brother doing? His name's Kiba."_

"Kiba?" Hinata asked. So many relatives she hadn't known about! "He's fine. A-Actually, he's going to get married soon."

There were a few squeals on the other end.

"_Shut the hell up, Aleina! You're making my fucking ears bleed!"_

"_Language, Vega, language!"_

"_Don't you dare tell me what to do, Nedra-!"_

"_ALL OF YOU __**SHUT UP**__!"_ another familiar voice suddenly shouted.

Everyone on the other end fell silent.

"_Thank you for that, Dysis,"_ Tenten said, sighing. Hinata could barely contain her giggles. _"Now, we are going to introduce ourselves in a nice, orderly fashion. Dysis, you get to go first."_

"_Why's she going first?"_ someone whined.

"_Because I said so, dammit!"_

"_Hello," _a cool voice suddenly interrupted. _"My name is Dysis Hyuuga."_

"Dysis?" Hinata cried.

"_Hinata!" _Dysis' voice suddenly held a smile in it._ "I haven't heard from you since we were kids!"_

Hinata laughed. "Oh, those were good days!"

"_Shut up, all of you! She's my damn cousin, happy?" _Dysis yelled at the hushed voices in the background.

"_Me next! Me next!"_

"_Just for that, you're going last."_

"_What?"_

"_Hello,"_ an unfamiliar voice said. _"Sorry to cut through, but I wanted to introduce myself before I have to leave."_

"I-I don't mind," Hinata assured the new woman.

"_My name is Vega Haruno. My twin sister Nedra was the one shrieking 'Me next!' and now she's stormed off in a huff, so I have to go make the peace."_

"P-Pardon my asking, b-but are you and your s-sister by any chance related to Sakura Haruno?"

Vega's voice held a smile in it as well. _"Sakura is our half-cousin. Don't ask, it's complicated. I have to go calm Nedra down now. She's such a diva."_ Hinata pictured the young woman rolling her eyes. _"It was nice meeting you."_

"Y-You too."

"_Hi!"_ a cheerful voice said. _"I'm Aleina Nara!"_

"L-Let me guess-you're Shikamaru's c-cousin?"

"_Aunt, actually."_

"Wh-what?"

"_I'm his father's adopted younger sister."_

"Does he kn-know you?"

"_Yep! But seriously, do you know how weird it is when you're the same age as your nephew? It's really weird!"_

"I-I'm sure I could guess…" Hinata said awkwardly.

"_Okay, my turn."_ Another new voice came on. _"Hi, I'm Tala Inkuyuza, and Kiba is my half-brother. Are you Hinata Hyuuga? He never stops talking about you!"_

Hinata blushed as a bark echoed through the phone.

"_Oh, and Ague says hi as well," _Tala said, sounding amused._ "Ague is my dog."_

"I-Is she the same breed as Akamaru?" Hinata asked.

"_Yep!"_ Tala said proudly. _"They haven't met since they were pups, though."_

"I-If you're all r-related to my friends," Hinata stammered, a question suddenly shooting through her mind. "H-How come I've never heard of you?"

"_Sasuke doesn't like talking about me,"_ Reika's voice stated. _"Mention my name to him and see how he reacts. I'd bet he goes pale, eyes widen, then he gets this really guilty look on his face and then he stammers that he doesn't know a Reika Uchiha."_

"_Sakura moved from where Nedra and I live to Konoha." _Vega's voice added.

"_Kiba's mom hates me," _Tala said cheerfully.

"_I hardly ever get to see Shika, anyway; I might as well not exist," _Aleina called.

"_The Hyuuga family is wide-spread. You know that, Hinata."_

"_Alright, my turn, my turn!" _Tenten yelled._ "So what's up, Hinata?"_

The young woman took a deep breath. "I-I'm kind of getting married…" she said bashfully.

There was silence on the other end._ "A-Are you serious?" _Tenten stammered.

Hinata nodded. "Y-Yeah…" she said, blushing. "Kiba-kun proposed to me last night."

"_Whoa, whoa! You're dating Kiba?"_

Hinata could've smacked herself. "I probably should've c-called you earlier."

"_No, no, it's fine! It's my fault for looking like I didn't want to stay in touch, anyway." _was Tenten's immediate response.

There was a silence on both ends.

"_But seriously, did I hear you right?" _Tenten laughed. _"You're getting __**married**__? To __**Kiba**__?"_

"H-Hai," Hinata blushed.

"_That's great!"_ Tenten cried, laughing._ "Congratulations!"_

"_**What?"**_ Tala's voice echoed through the phone. _"My__** irresponsible**__ half-brother has __**finally **__matured enough to __**propose**__ to someone?"_

"W-Well, actually, h-he didn't propose to m-me," Hinata stammered, her blush growing harder. "H-He offered me his jacket and th-the box was digging into m-my side."

"_Typical Kiba,"_ Tala sighed as the other women burst out laughing.

"You'll come, w-won't you?" Hinata asked on a sudden impulse.

"_You want __**me**__ at your wedding?"_ Tenten asked doubtfully.

"I-I want all of you to c-come!" Hinata declared. "I'm sure Kiba-kun won't mind."

There were slight noises on the other end, whispers and shuffling._ "We'll be there,"_ Tenten said after about five minutes of this. _"When is it?"_

"A-Actually…" Hinata bit her lip. "I-I meant for you to be b-bridesmaids…"

"_Eleven bridesmaids?"_ Tenten chuckled over the elated shouts from the other women. _"This must be one freakin' big wedding, Hinata."_

"I-I'm sure Kiba-kun won't mind," Hinata giggled, all of last night's joy suddenly coming back in a rush. "I mean, h-he's probably going to h-have everyone b-be his best men…"

Tenten burst out laughing. _"Oh, Hinata, you sound so in love right now!"_

Hinata smiled and blushed again. "I-I guess I do," she mumbled. "I am, though." She could imagine her bun-haired friend smiling and shaking her head. "H-How are things over by y-you?"

"_Pretty good, actually. I miss Konoha a lot, but at least the government's off my back over here." _She pictured Tenten rolling her eyes at this statement. _"I've actually learned a lot of new stuff."_

"Like…?"

"_For one, I can ride horses now."_

"R-Really?"

"_Yeah! And I know how to shoot a gun!"_ Tenten sounded immensely pleased with this.

"Wh-what, the kn-knife throwing w-wasn't enough?" Hinata teased.

"_Oh, hell no,"_ Tenten joked. _"You know I'm not satisfied until I've mastered every offensive weapon out there."_

Hinata laughed. Tenten had a rather unhealthy obsession with weapons, so much, in fact, that she had been nicknamed 'Konoha's Weapons Mistress.'

"Wh-when can you come to K-Konoha?" Hinata asked. "P-Please come soon!"

Tenten laughed. _"I think…"_ she paused, obviously thinking something over. _"If next weekend isn't too short notice, we should be ready to go."_

"_No! Let's go tomorrow!" _a new voice shouted.

"_SHUT UP, NEDRA!"_ five voices shouted in unison.

Tenten sighed. _"Honestly…"_ she muttered.

Hinata looked at the calendar on her pale blue wall. Next weekend… "D-Do you think you could come Saturday?"

"_Definitely!"_ Tenten said, sounding very excited.

"I-I'll see you then!" Hinata said, smiling.

"_Call me tomorrow,"_ Tenten instructed. _"I've got a lot of catching up to do."_

"Yeah…" Hinata said wistfully, suddenly wishing her best friend had been in Konoha for the past six years. "S-Six years' worth of information to catch up on…"

There was a comfortable silence on both ends, then finally Tenten spoke.

"_Hey, you'll never guess who I saw yesterday!"_

"Who?"

"_Your jerk of a cousin."_

Hinata paused. "How did that go?"

She pictured her friend shrugging._ "Oh, the usual. He saw me, I saw him, we spat at each other a bit, and then continued on our merry ways."_

Hinata shook her head. "Wh-what did you guys argue about that made you so mad at each other?"

"_That, my blue-haired friend, is classified. All I'm going to say is that your cousin is the biggest jerk on the planet."_

Hinata sighed. "Tenten, he's ch-changed, really!"

"_Prove it."_

"…"

"_See, even you can't. And you can find the good qualities in everyone!"_

"…"

"_Hinata, no offence, but I really don't care what you say. In my mind, Neji will still be the arrogant playboy he was when I knew him."_

"You two used to be b-best f-friends…" Hinata whispered sadly.

"_I know, Hinata, and believe me, I would give anything to have that Neji back." _Tenten's voice was soft, soothing, and sad. _"But you and I both know perfectly well that he's not gonna come back."_

"He r-really misses you."

"…"

"I-I've heard him when he thinks no one is around…he talks t-to h-himself. He always says the same thing."

"…"

"'Gods, I was an idiot.'"

"_Oh, look at that," _Tenten's voice was rather cold. _"I've got to get going. Call me tomorrow, alright?"_

"Alright," Hinata said, feeling that she had pushed her old friend too far.

"'_Bye, Hinata. Thanks for calling. And congratulations."_

"Thanks. 'Bye, Tenten."

Hinata gently closed her phone and lay back on her bed, contemplating what she had just said. _'He really misses you.'_

"W-Well, he does-_idiot_." Hinata fumed, grabbing her pillow and hitting the wall separating their rooms.

"_Cut it out, Hinata!" _Neji's angry voice yelled back. A thump told her that he'd thrown something in her direction.

She knew he wouldn't be able to see, but she stuck her tongue out at the wall. And it felt so good that she did it again.

**A/N: Oh, I just love introducing my OCs in an AU environment. It's so much easier to do it this way, because I can express their…ah…**_**unique**_** personalities without worrying about whether I'm contradicting the plotline or something. And considering I'm not done watching Naruto (thank the gods for Netflix!), it's a win-win situation—I can introduce my OCs, and you get a nice, funny chapter to read! ^_^ Because, of course, it just wouldn't be Naruto without the cursing XD**

**Please, review my story? Think of the children! *puppy-dog eyes***


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, to everyone who was waiting for an update with this story: I'm really, really, really sorry, but ****this story is going to be taken down temporarily****.**

**Don't worry, it's not going to be deleted! I'm just going to be re-starting the story. My reasons behind doing this are simple:**

**1) I know the cannon characters MUCH better now, since I've been watching Naruto quite often and I've progressed farther into the anime. Therefore, I have a pretty good idea of what they'd say and what they wouldn't, their mannerisms and habits, and personalities as a whole. That also means I know how to twist them around to fit in my story.**

**2) My OCs have gone through A LOT of development since I last updated and they're extremely different now. So much, in fact, that you'd read this story and be like "WTF happened to her OCs?"**

**3) I've been planning ahead with my fanfics and therefore, I know EXACTLY what's going to happen in certain chapters now, and what's not, whereas before, I only had a vague plot idea.**

**So those are my reasons for re-starting this story. I REPEAT IN BIG FANCY CAPITAL LETTERS: ****THIS STORY IS ONLY BEING RE-STARTED!**** I'm NOT deleting it permanently!**

**The new version of this story will be posted by February 1****st****, hopefully!**

**If you were interested in this version, keep your eyes open for the new one!**

**Thanks!**

**Peace, Love and Chiquita bananas,**

**Cheers,**

**Maerd7733SCAIP**


End file.
